deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blade0886/Thumbnail making tutorial
I've recently helped someone making tutorials, while including screenshots. So I thought I might as well put them to good use. Here's a step-by-step tutorial on how to make thumbnails. N.B 1: This doesn't include how to make customisable backgrounds. N:B 2: This will be using the web app named Pixlr Editor, but you can also use Paint(pre-installed on most Windows systems) to obtain similar results. Step 1: Background Ok, so here you will want to download a transparent background(just google images it, you should find a suitable one), and upload it from your computer when asked on Pixlr. Once here, you will want to resize it to be big enough so you have enough space to work with your thumbnails: To do this, you need to go into Image on the top and select the resize option. I usually double the size(the size of your background won't impact the quality of your thumbnail) Step 2: First pic For this step, I'd advise picking first the pic who who will be overlapped with the other one and/or you already have a clear idea of which position in the thumbnail it will be(ie to the left or the right). Seeing as the thumbnails are of a particular size(421px in width), I usually resize my pics before putting them in via a separate tab(to 450px of width in most cases, but this is subject to change depending on every pic, and is left to your convenience to choose). Very important thing here: when resizing your pics, KEEP THE PROPORTIONS!! Else, your pic will get distorted, and it won't be pretty. Step 3: Second pic This is potentially the second most important part of the thumbnail making process. You need to determine at what size, and what distance the pic needs to be of the first one, in order to be well centred. It generally is a bit of trial and error, and Ctrl+Z, but you get the hang of it fast enough. Step 4: Adding the proper thumbnail Here, you add the thumbnail of you choice(colour changing for another tutorial), and you do it so that both pics look well centred. Step 5: Determining what do you need to crop On Paint, this is a no-brainer as you have the option of cropping immediately based on your latest added image, here being the thumbnail. On Pixlr, this is a little more tricky. I like to overlap with another thumbnail I've made in order to determine the precise size. Make sure both "VS" overlap each other perfectly(this means you will need another thumbnail of the same type as the one you're doing rn, aka don't use a golden VS tn to overlap on a silver one). Step 6: Cropping With the crop tool(the one highlighted on the image, on the top left of the tool section), select the thumbnail you just overlapped. Then, all you need to do is click outside of the picture, and accept modifications. Step 7: Save and enjoy! ET VOILA!!! All you need to do now is remove the layer of the secondary thumbnail you overlapped on the one you were making, and you have a nice thumbnail that you can save and export where you'd like! Bonus: a couple notes 1: Always upload your separate pics (aside of the background) as separate layers. For this, you need to into the Layer section next to the Image one(the one who says Calques on the pics I provided), and select open as layer. 2: Always download the pics you want to use on your computer, it will save you some hassle if you try to use the URL of a pic, who often glitches. If you have any questions, ask away in the comment section. Category:Blog posts